Love
by Belasi
Summary: A short One-shot with L and an unnamed female character. To L other peoples' feelings and intentions might be as clear as glass, but his own were a lot harder to realise.


"What are you doing up here?"

The girl turned around to see L, the world's best, second-best and third-best detective standing in the doorway, which led to the roof she sat on. The building was pretty high and she had a wonderful view of the night-time metropolis beneath her.

"It's dangerous here. You could fall or a sniper could shoot you." That was L for you, always worrying about things that had a very small chance of happening. They were things no normal person would think about, but L wasn't exactly normal.

She couldn't help but tease him. "Ah, and I would be safe in the hotel room?"

"The glass is bulletproof." That was probably Watari's doing. Only he would select a hotel with bulletproof windows.

"Are you worried about me?"

L didn't answer and instead asked a question of his own. "Are you sad?"

The girl sighed. L wouldn't ever talk to her about his feelings and that was exactly the reason she gave up on ever confessing to him. There was no way the smart, quirky, sweet detective would be in love with someone like her. Even if she got her feelings of her chest she'd probably destroy the friendship the two of them had built over the years.

"It's more like frustrated."

"Why?"

She sat down with her back to the stone railing her shoulders hunched forward. "You know, sometimes when I look at the world, at the people living here, I can see so many incredible and loving humans. But then there are always those people I can only think of as bad. The world could be so much more peaceful without them."

The detective shuffled closer and squatted down next to his long-time friend. "If you were able to kill them, would you do it?"

For a second the girl thought about it. "No, I wouldn't, because no matter how evil one person is there will always be someone who loves them, family or friend. If I were to kill the bad person someone else will suffer."

"Love," the raven haired mumbled. "I really hope that when I die I won't cause suffering for anyone."

He felt the girl next to him stiffen and for the best detective it was the confirmation of his theory. The reason she stayed with him; the reason and the way she cared for him; the way she defended him or scolded him when he was being 'mean' to those around him; he was 100 percent sure now.

L looked at her. "Do you love me?"

Her reaction was immediate. L though that she didn't need to answer him.

Her cheeks red she stuttered: "W-Wha- no, why are you asking that?"

He found it cute. He had often seen this kind of behaviour in strangers or on television shows, but to see someone so dear to his heart so flustered was something else. L felt his entire body warm up at the thought of being loved by someone.

"I cannot be what you want me to be," the young man said.

"How do you know what I want you to be?" She huffed.

"Love is an emotion meant to keep two people together for some time, for example to conceive or rear an offspring. I can't have a child with anyone and I can't enter serious relationship when I'm hunting criminals, so-"

The girl slammed her hands left and right from his head into the railing's concrete. Their faces were mere centimetres apart and L could see the anger blazing through her eyes.

"Shut up and listen you stupid know-it-all! How dare you to assume you know exactly what I want?! First off, yes I do have feelings for you. Heck, if I had to get injured or killed to keep you safe I'd do it! Secondly, nobody said anything about having a family! I'd be happy enough if I were to stay with you just like I did these past years."

When L just looked at her dumbfounded she stood up and stormed away. "Just forget it!"

But the detective caught her hand at the last moment. "Wait …" He hadn't thought of what do say next. His heart beat faster than ever. While he was able to analyse the emotions of others very well, his own remained a mystery to him. Did he love her? What does love feel like? L didn't know. He only knew that he wanted her to stay.

What to do, what to say? Slowly he lifted her hand to his lips. "Don't leave." He moved her hand to cup his cheek and placed another soft kiss on the inside of her wrist.

"Please don't leave me," the detective mumbled. A shiver ran over his body. L felt so vulnerable it was unreal. How could another person make him feel so defenceless? How could he be at the mercy of another person's feelings? His charcoal eyes dug into hers, but right now he could not decipher what they expressed.

Then she pouted. "Don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"The puppy-eyes. It's unfair."

Her other hand softly touched his other cheek.

"I'm not-" Her lips stopped him from completing his sentence. Surprised but oddly delighted, L melted into the kiss and his eyes fluttered shut. If this was what love was like then he would never want to let it go.

* * *

I happened to come across this One-Shot when cleaning up my folder. It's a bit short for my taste but I hope you liked it. This might be a finished story but feel free to leave a review! Also if anything is weird or you find a spelling mistake please correct me (for those who have an issue with the c in 'defenceless' I've already checked this; it's the Britsh spelling)


End file.
